When a merchant wants to sell an item online, the merchant customarily provides a description or a picture to help describe the item for potential buyers. The merchant may use various descriptions, like “Acme Co. Model M camera” or “BUY NOW!!!!! Last day to purchase this AMAZING CAMERA!!!!” to describe the same item. In the aggregate, these descriptions are difficult to analyze and/or sort, especially when a buyer wants to search for a particular item from a combined merchant sales web page that fails to limit item descriptions to a particular naming convention.